Severus Umbridge
Severus Umbridge was a male Zabrak Jedi Padawan who attended the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during Ronald Potter’s time of attendance there. A skilled student, he was nevertheless a bully and troublemaker. He was rarely seen outside the company of fellow Padawan Vernon Dudley and together the two took pleasure in bullying their fellow students at the Jedi Temple, though they particularly took to bullying Ronald. The two were sometimes joined in their bullying by a female student named Pansy Lestrange. Severus was the secondary antagonist from the series until his redemption. Background Severus Umbridge was born in circa 211 BBY and began Jedi training as an infant. Appearances ''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant'' In Ronald’s second year, Ronald Potter briefly took to hanging out with Vernon and Severus, though he eventually realized that they did not consider him a true friend. Severus also defeated Eegan in the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament. Soon after, Severus found himself under Ronald’s command as Blue Two during the final exam for starfighter pilot training. Along with Vernon, he ditched Ronald during the exam, making Bill Reich crash before finishing together. As a result, both of them got a C+ for the exam. The two both posted disparaging comments on Facebook, leading Yoda to shut down student access to it for a time. Along with Vernon, he tortured the class pet Squeaker, resulting in the two being placed on academic probation for the next semester and being denied access to Facebook even after it was restored to the other students. ''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' In Ronald’s third year, Severus seemed resolved to prove himself as a model Jedi and displayed none of his past bad behavior, no longer spending time either with Vernon Dudley and very little with Pansy Lestrange. He trained personally under Jedi Master Yoda. During an incident at a talent show involving numerous clones of the voorpak known as Squeaker, he fell off the stage and broke his arm. As such, he temporarily had to wear a cast due to the school’s bacta tank malfunctioning. Towards the end of the year, Severus navigated the Labyrinth of Doom, and engaged Ammon Kendels there. It is unknown who won the match. Afterwards, he fought valiantly in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. He took down at least 8 stormtroopers on his own, and witnessed the final battle and Darth Vadermort’s defeat at the hands of Ronald Potter and Vernon Dudley. Relationships Ronald Potter , archenemy and later friend of Severus.]] Severus Umbridge became Ronald Potter’s archrival almost from the moment they met at the Jedi Temple’s docking bay. Along with Vernon, Severus bullied and insulted Padawans, Ronald in particular. Severus was bitterly jealous of Ronald’s seemingly effortless heroism, and Vernon shared his jealousy about Ronald’s allowance to “skip ahead.” Despite his strong hatred towards the two bullies, Ronald had restraint towards their taunts. Severus continued giving Ronald grief throughout the entire year, and he once humiliated him when he stood up to Vernon’s bullying of fellow student Silva. In Ronald’s second year, Severus, along with Vernon Dudley and occasionally Pansy Lestrange, posted extremely demeaning comments on Facebook, ultimately causing Yoda to shut it down, thinking the behavior a disgrace. Ronald was forced to work on a project with them in the same year, and he was shocked when Vernon, Pansy, Severus, and Greer all agreed he should lead the project. He did not know they were using him. In this trying time, Ronald became friends with the trio and even joined their posse briefly. However, they ditched him after he basically allowed Ammon Kendels to defeat him, despite Vernon’s backup plan. In his third year, Severus joined Ronald on the double date he took part in, and was surprisingly nice to him - Severus had truly returned from the dark side. Vernon, however, was infuriated by Severus’ change of heart, and this prompted him to work with Draco Goyle. Together, they pranked him throughout the entire year. Severus also gave Ronald a warm goodbye before leaving with Lily Vane, his new girlfriend. Lily Vane Lily Vane transferred into the Jedi Temple in 198 B.B.Y. Her first encounter with Severus was intense, as they were pitted together in lightsaber combat and Lily won against the previously undefeated Zabrak. However, they did quickly warm up to each other. They both attended a double date with Ronald and Annabeth, and Ammon and June Barton. After that, their romantic feelings for each other began to grow and become more obvious. According to Ronald, Lily "must not realize what a jerk Severus can be." Etymology *Severus means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe". It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. Septimius Severus, also known as Severus, was Roman Emperor from 193 to 211 AD. As a young man he advanced through the customary succession of offices under the reigns of Marcus Aurelius and Commodus. Severus seized power after the death of Emperor Pertinax in 193 during the Year of the Five Emperors. After deposing and killing the incumbent emperor Didius Julianus, Severus fought his rival claimants, the generals Pescennius Niger and Clodius Albinus. Niger was defeated in 194 at the Battle of Issus in Cilicia. Later that year Severus waged a short punitive campaign beyond the eastern frontier, annexing the Kingdom of Osroene as a new province. Severus defeated Albinus three years later at the Battle of Lugdunum in Gaul. *"Umbridge" is a pun on the English "umbrage" meaning "offence or insult," indicates that as it seemed in the beginning, Severus Umbridge is destined to do only harm and cause only unhappiness. It also symbolises how he is offended by any challenge to his limited world-view and his secretive nature. "Umbrage", which came from the Middle French "ombrage" and ultimately from the Latin "umbra" is a word whose meaning has evolved over time. Originally, Umbrage meant shadow or shade, then it evolved to refer to that which provides shadow or shade, then took on the meaning semblance or suspicion, and eventually to the suspicion that one has been slighted and its present meaning. Appearances *Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Reformed characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Ronald Potter creatures Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Preteens